roblox_vehiclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox vehicles Wiki
Articles in this wiki may contain lore, however false or made up information that isn't verified enough will be removed. Enjoy your stay. Welcome to the unofficial Roblox Vehicles Wikia! The ROBLOX Vehicles Wiki helps you learn about ROBLOX-based vehicles, features, specifications, and more! This site was made for a better understanding of vehicles created in Roblox, its brief history and much more. You can also learn about the history of the vehicles and the clashing time of the industry from 2012.5 - 2015. Please Note: The original owners and contributors left a long time ago and all information may not be completely accurate. Spelling/grammar may also be incorrect. Please feel free to edit and make sure that you use official information when creating or editing an article. All content on this Wikia is for informational purposes only. Also, do not make any content and pages that are not related because any registered user can and WILL revert or change it. '''To get started, '''PLEASE read the rules. 2018 Oaken Venice TS4 (OSV Line), front.png|2018 Oaken Venice|link=https://roblox-vehicles.fandom.com/wiki/Oaken_Venice#Overview|linktext=Oaken Venice V71 Showcase.png|link=https://www.roblox.com/library/2017215424/2019-Velodo-V71|linktext=2019 Velodo V71 X51 Showcase.png|link=https://www.roblox.com/library/1849200635/2018-Velodo-X51|linktext=2018 Velodo X51 DZodIPBV4AAHaiI.jpg DbQ avcU0AIr03J.jpg S51 Front AD.png|2018 Velodo S51|link=https://www.roblox.com/library/1163841293/2018-Velodo-S51 DaL3rJ-UQAAEpIw.jpg RobloxScreenShot20180417 221552149.png Colt Aventacei promo picture.jpg RobloxScreenShot20180416 105116554.png RobloxScreenShot20180416 105027181.png RobloxScreenShot20180416 091814735.png APEX Callisto prototype picture.jpg APEX Trilogy SE.png APEX Venator.png APEX Caprea 18.5.png RobloxScreenShot20171025_215055440.png|2018 Yugatchi Kaiteki|link=https://www.roblox.com/library/1131166261/2018-Yugatchi-Kaiteki QBus Gen2 in development.jpg S91 Showcase.png S31 4x4 Showcase.png 93feb66c6db2a247b72296a15e579ccb.png Cd21339f552b1d4c86b335f405efcd01.png 2019 APEX DX.png Any vehicles released from 2016 to the present and are free on the library are okay to be RV Rated. Our ratings include specifications and other information, along with a drive test review. Models that are rated will be updated on a regular basis (if a new model is released). We allow voters to express their opinions freely in the comments and forums- your opinion counts if you've driven or rode in a listed model! Vitaru also recognized our site as an information base for his models as well- as we strive to improve the community's knowledge of ROBLOX vehicles. Browse List of automotive companies Pages that needs to be added Main Contributors *'Joshuamumble' - Recreation Contributor - Since 2016 - Also a MASSIVE LEGEND (not as active) *'FoxyLloydCamaro16' - Information Contributor - Since February 2018 (not as active) *'LeScotte11', Also known by ROBLOX as fxEnz - Scott Motors Contributor/ Scott Owner - Since March/April 2018 *'Kevdiecast' - New adopter of this wiki & current active contributor List of current / former contributors * AllenPlays * Asdfasddeeh * CalebMcBlockz - Founder of Dynex * Cereal_Tree * JDM_Pixel - Founder of Lagopus * PacificoPolice * StarMarineOVER9000 * SwagDud1 * T3STAR - Founder of Konian * XformDowntownDrift * XXJellyXX * YutaAsahina - Founder of DS Motors What is the Roblox Auto Industry? The ROBLOX auto industry has been around since 2008-2009, back when the standard driver's seat was virtually the only control system available. The first vehicles could be built by making a chassis, placing a body made of bricks, placing seats inside the body and making sure you had wheels. Even though they were crude, they were the basis for many of the older manufacturers. As roleplay became popular in ROBLOX, this trend helped the industry grow and demand boomed for vehicles. At the same time, ROBLOX was growing in popularity and this also fueled the market. In 2010, Avanta introduced its own chassis using block meshes, in an attempt to make vehicles more realistic. This led to a major change in vehicles, driving up the demand for realism. This same chassis also led KZ to become a success. By 2012, click buttons for turn signals and other functions were introduced by theawesomesc4sim, which he installed on his real-life replicas of transit buses. Steering systems became more prominent once Avanta introduced its OpenChassis in 2013, revolutionizing the industry with vehicles that could steer instead of turning 360 degrees on 4 wheels. By 2015, dynamic steering and these systems became an industry standard. Dynamic engine sounds were also becoming more of a standard as well and continued into the modern day. During its peak in 2013-2015, the ROBLOX auto industry was the fourth largest type of interest in ROBLOX, with multiple manufacturers such as Avanta, CF Motors and KZ in the game. While most of these companies have ceased production, some long-time manufacturers such as Sokudo and Enjin are still in business. Even though the focus has shifted to replicas of real-life vehicles, some of these creators have also made fictional vehicles as well. Today, the most popular manufacturer is APEX Motors and Electronics, with their most popular models having over 200 000 takes. Since 2015, the industry has drastically changed. Developers such as Itzt released vehicles with just not working lights, turn signals and engine sounds but also with working doors. The industry has also worked to make detailed interiors with functional features- with some including working infotainment systems, seats and driver-controlled power windows. The model bases have also changed- with some manufacturers using CSG and more recently, meshes to make vehicles even more realistic and reduce lag. To further enhance vehicles, key fobs have begun to come onto the public market, allowing owners to lock and secure their vehicle as in real life. With the copyright policies that changed in 2019, the vehicle market benefited from ROBLOX-only vehicle manufacturers. Roblox manufacturers that use their own logos can still produce the real vehicles desired, under the ROBLOX brand rather than the actual manufacturer (as most logos have been removed under US law). Current Site State (February 2018) The Wikia was made back sometime in 2013 or 2014 with about 50 pages, mainly to highlight vehicles photographed by the original contributors. In 2016, Joshuamumble informally took over the Wikia and have heavily contributed to improving the standards of content here. The other main contributors to the Wikia are FoxyCamaroLloyd16 and LeScotte11. They have helped add over 30 pages as well as give the Wikia a big refresh. They are also devoted car fans and have brought people like Stevedmc to help contribute to the Wikia. If you have any questions, please ask them on our message walls or if you'd like to see some more information added, please type a comment or edit the article- your contributions are always welcome provided they meet the guidelines above. As of February 2018, we are pleased to announce that some vehicle pages have reviews thanks to FoxyCamaroLloyd16, our test driver and a major contributor to this site. This way, we can help you get a feel of the vehicle and more over, add some more information to each vehicle's page. See more! We have sister Wiki sites that can tell you more or can give any reference to articles not found here. Article editing policies may be different on these sites. * We have a sister Wiki known as the ROBLOX Automotive Industry Wiki. Some pages and further information not found here are available on this site: http://robloxautomotiveindustry.wikia.com/wiki/ROBLOX_Automotive_Industry_Wiki * FoxyCamaroLloyd16 is also making a comparison Wiki- the ROBLOX Vehicles VS Battles Wiki, completely designed by him and officially linked to this site with more in-depth reviews: https://roblox-vehicles-vs.wikia.com/wiki/ROBLOX_Vehicles_Vs_Wiki Avanta Delta LX in 2014.png RobloxScreenShot10132014 100207882.png RobloxScreenShot09172014 203005165.png RobloxScreenShot01062015 201454928.png Bandicam 2014-09-13 22-04-43-308.jpg Bandicam 2014-08-06 21-44-35-688.jpg Bandicam 2014-05-08 12-18-29-755.jpg RobloxScreenShot10242014 222306414.png RobloxScreenShot11252014 151913960.png RobloxScreenShot10242014 223613731.png RobloxScreenShot10192014 143858055.png RobloxScreenShot12262014 134942676.png RobloxScreenShot12222014 130235950.png RobloxScreenShot12222014 130300535.png RobloxScreenShot12222014 130113743.png RobloxScreenShot12192014 092203896.png RobloxScreenShot12192014 092706000.png RobloxScreenShot12222014 123223907.png RobloxScreenShot12222014 123128919.png RobloxScreenShot12222014 120546175.png RobloxScreenShot12212014 175434639.png RobloxScreenShot12222014 121424129.png RobloxScreenShot12072014 155610226.png RobloxScreenShot12072014 155547377.png RobloxScreenShot11252014 155613254.png RobloxScreenShot12072014 090723279.png RobloxScreenShot12072014 085014060.png RobloxScreenShot10262014 141410-461.png RobloxScreenShot12072014 080606101.png RobloxScreenShot12072014 081629507.png RobloxScreenShot09102014 160836734.png Latest activity Check the latest activity here!. Category:Browse